warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation
Reputation is a form of 'currency' that decides whether your cat stays or gets kicked out of their Clan.Generally, it is used to purchase prey or Bonus Coins. It is located on the gray bar on the right side of your screen, underneath the thirst bar. In a Clan, you will start out with 10 reputation automatically. Rogues have 99 reputation from the start, which cannot decrease or increase. You cannot get more than 99 reputation! Earning Reputation You can earn reputation in several ways. One way is through hunting. You get +2 reputation by dropping a piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile of your clan. Another way is by doing quests set by your Clan deputy. You will get +7 reputation if you aid your clanmates in the battle mentioned in the quest. (It's best to become the medicine cat's apprentice for this task, so you can heal for free and save reputation.) You can also earn it by doing tasks for the medicine cat apprentice of your Clan. As of v15, you can also go to the Moonstone, which will give you a random bonus, with one bonus being reputation. Losing Reputation When you eat or buy prey, you lose reputation. If you buy it from your Clan's fresh-kill pile guard, you only lose 1 reputation - yet eating prey from your inventory costs 2 reputation. You can also lose 5 reputation from buying herbs from a medicine cat, or 40 reputation (and 2 bonus coins if you summon Ember from the bell) if you choose to see Ember's Twoleg nest. You can also lose reputation if you purchase Bonus Coins from your clan's elder. If you get less than 0, you're kicked out and have the option to live as a rogue or make a new cat, which will keep all bonus coins, pelts and clans ﻿that you have unlocked. There is a common glitch that when you have 1 reputation, you get kicked out, so it is recommended you stay above 2. Bonus Coins If you have 20 reputation, you can buy a bonus coin. Talk to your Clan's elder, and press backspace to buy a bonus coin. They can be used at the Bonus Shop to buy pelts, Clans, Mentor Mode or challenge mode. This can be found by talking to your leader. ﻿You can use 2 of them (you also have to pay 40 reputation) to ring a bell that summons Ember, which is located in RiverClan's territory, a few tiles below the Gorge. Trivia *Even when you're not playing as a rogue, your reputation cannot go any higher than 99. However, it cannot go into the negatives, because it will instantly make you a rogue, if you're not already one. *In V1, there was a glitch where your cat could be kicked out of a Clan after earning 0 reputation or by running into another Clan's entrance, and would be stuck in an endless loop of joining a Clan, only to be greeted with the Game Over screen repeatedly. Darkstar's hints: *There is no penalty for eating when you're a rogue. *As a kittypet, you don't need to eat prey *Try eating a squirrel, thrush, or rabbit when you're hunger is Three out of Five. This will save reputation and keep your cat healthy. Also See *Bonus Coins and Shop *Rogue/Loner Category:Bonus Shop Category:Warrior Life